1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), and more particularly, to an LCD which uses a dot inversion driving method and an overdrive driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor (“TFT”) LCD panel using a TFT is widely used in electronic appliances such as cellular telephones, personal computers and electric home appliances. In order to improve display quality of an image and/or to reduce power consumption, a TFT LCD panel uses a dot inversion driving method in which a polarity of a voltage applied to adjacent pixels is inverted, or an overdrive driving method in which a response time of liquid crystal is shortened by overlapping voltage with image signals.
In the LCD using the dot inversion driving method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-71891, pixels are arranged in a substantially lattice structure, and a polarity of a voltage applied to a pixel is inverted every one frame and data line.
In an active matrix-type LCD using the dot inversion driving method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-106062, each pixel includes four sub-pixels arranged substantially in a row direction along scanning lines. Switching devices which control adjacent sub-pixels having the same color are connected to different scanning lines, and a polarity of data signals output to a given signal line are inverted whenever a selected scanning line is changed.
An LCD using the overdrive driving method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-292793 is driven in a manner such that a precharge voltage is applied to a scanning line before pixels connected to the scanning line are turned on, and a bias is applied to the scanning line according to a voltage of a common electrode.
However, the dot inversion driving method and the overdrive driving method used for the LCDs disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications described above are only suitable for a large-sized TFT LCD panel having a corresponding large-sized circuit structure and high power capacity, and are therefore not suitable for a medium or a small-sized TFT LCD panel having a small-sized circuit structure and low power consumption requirement.